


Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [29]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken is sensitive to the cold so Hide cuddles with him longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

“This is a really nice cafe, Hide,” Ken commented.

“Only the best for my princess,” Hide teased, leading Ken to a booth.

“The booths even have pillows in the corners!” Ken dove into the pillows, pulling them close.

“I knew you’d like it,” Hide said. 

“Thank you.”

The waitress came by to take their orders: a black coffee for Ken and an espresso and a strawberry danish for Hide. Ken took out a book and sipped his coffee, while Hide nibbled on his food.

“It’s really warm in here,” Ken said. “Way different from outside.”

“It’s not even that cold,” Hide said through a mouthful of food.

“I’m sensitive to cold, okay?” Ken pouted. “I can’t help it.”

“I’ll cuddle you longer in the morning if you let me sleep in,” Hide added. 

“Might be a possibility.” 

Hide finished his danish and watched Ken read, his eyes flying across the pages. He took Ken’s hand and forced the book down. 

“I love you. You know that, right?” Hide asked. 

“Of course, why would you marry me if you didn’t?” 

“You just need to be reminded sometimes.”

Ken leaned over the table and kissed Hide. 

“I love you so much, you dork,” Ken teased. 

“I love you too, loser,” Hide replied.

“Is that it?” he asked.

“Don’t be so greedy. Leave the rest for tonight.”

\---

“Hurry up, Hide, it’s cold!”

“I heard you the whole walk back!” Hide said, fumbling with the keys. 

Hide unlocked the door and the two ran inside. Ken plopped himself on the couch while Hide grabbed a blanket. 

“Hey there, Pumpernickel,” Ken said, petting the grey-blue cat that had jumped on the couch. 

“Move over, demon spawn,” Hide growled, pushing Pumpernickel aside. He laid down next to Ken and draped the blanket over them. “Why do we even have that cat?”

“You said you would get me whatever I wanted after we got married,” Ken said. “My mom was allergic, so we never had one.”

Hide wrapped his arms around Ken’s waist and pulled him closer. Their legs entangled and their fingers intertwined. 

“You’re so warm,” Ken mumbled sleepily.

“And you are so comfortable, your hair is so soft.”

“Yeah, it’s been like that since it turned white.” Ken yawned.

“I can see little black roots showing,” Hide commented, poking Ken’s head. 

“You can?” 

“Mhmm.” Hide kissed the top of his head. “It’s been a while since I found you in the sewers and brought you back with me.”

“How long?” 

“About three years now.”

“I’m glad you came for me,” Ken murmured. 

“Get some sleep, Ken,” Hide said. 

Ken didn’t argue, and in no time he had dozed off to the sound of Hide’s heartbeat.


End file.
